Tsuki no Hikari
by Yuri Zetsuboukmuii
Summary: Cada noche Yugi es atormentado por sus recuerdos, consumiendose en la soledad, al saber que Atem ya no esta hay como siempre lo habia estado.


Hii estaba escombrando mi cuarto y descubri varias historias que habia echo en mi secundaria (un tanto chafas n_nU) y que nunca subi, asi que me decidi por escribirlas, esta es la primera de yugi que subo ( amo esta pareja aaaa estan genial y sobre todo por que la historia tiene tantas insinuaciones que te hacen pensar que son pareja oficial *¬*) bueno espero les guste, aunque sea para pasar el rato.

**Disclamer**: los personajes como la historia son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Tsuki no Hikari**

La luna grande e inmensa llenaba de luz la habitación entera, como lo hizo aquella noche.

No había un solo rincón donde sus rayos no llegaran, acariciando cada parte de su piel, impotente miraba con un temblor en su boca como la luz lo desnudaba lentamente arrebatándole su manto de oscuridad, sin poder cambiar el destino que lo mataba, siguió observando su ventana contando cada segundo que pasaba desde el día que probó la más amarga de sus victorias. El astro curioso seguía alumbrándolo, sus rayos llenaban cualquier sitio oscuro, trayendo consigo una vibra de angustia y pena, como si le maldijera a una vida de culpa.

Con el corazón pidiendo a gritos un remplazo, solo atino a respirar, fuerte muy fuerte, tanto que lo único que pudiera sentir dentro de su pecho fuera aire, suspiro enrollándose en las cobijas para darse calor, un calor que ya no le pertenecía, cerró los ojos con la excusa de intentar dormir, como si al cerrar los parpados olvidara, fingir que nunca a existido, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Sin darse cuenta que era un vano intento de acallar un corazón que cada día latía con más fuerza, hasta el punto de no dejarle dormir por su sonido. Cada noche turbia en la que imagina morir por su ruido, recuerda como su palpitar lo estruja fuertemente, sin parar de ahogarle con su pulso infernal, el que va incrementando día con día, mirando su ventana con dolor, observaba como los pequeños rayos del alba surgían anunciando otra mañana que viviría con su nombre atrapado entre sus labios, un nombre que le recordaba sabores texturas y sonidos, un nombre que desato un olor, su misma aroma, su misma voz….Atem. Y al decirlo se desataron sus sentidos, su corazón volvió a doler, mientras las lágrimas que había aferrado en encerrar resbalaban por su rostro, no quería llorar, después de todo ya era mas fuerte, oculto el rostro en la poca penumbra que había en su cama, y volvió a recordar, quieto y tranquilo como si estuviera dormido, al responsable de sus eternas pesadillas, su angustia y su razón de ser. Como no iba doler si lo había perdido para siempre.

_Mientras la luna despejaba de la habitación la poca oscuridad que rodeaba el cuarto, se observaba la figura de una sombra familiar recargada en el rincón, hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba a poner "nervioso" a su amigo, que el solo recordarlo le causo gracia. Camino con cuidado sin hacer ruido dirigiéndose a el, podría ser un espíritu y apenas tener forma corpórea, pero con Yugi era como si dispusiera de un cuerpo propio, con el podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana, se acomodo poco a poco al lado de su "amigo" mientras lo miraba dormir tan tranquilo, río para sus adentros, no entendía como podía estar tan sereno con todos los problemas que habían pasado y los que venían, pensó. Se quedo viendo fijo un rato mientras lo escuchaba respirar, se acurruco con cuidado en el tras un abrazo, dirigiendo su cara en el cuello de su amigo, sintiendo el aire en su nuca que exhalaba por su pecho, tranquilo se quedó así un rato, solo haciendo eso._

_El niño pronto sintió su peso, percatándose que tenía compañía, y tratando de desemperezase abrió los ojos._

_- Yami…mmm ¿Qué haces? Pregunto todavía con sueño._

_El joven de ojos morados que no presto mucha importancia a sus palabras comenzó a lamer lentamente el cuello de su compañero sin dejar de mantenerlo aferrado._

_-Yo, yo debo dormir. Dijo poco a poco el niño esperando que el joven lo comprendiera y dejara de jugar._

_El otro muchacho que ya estaba acostumbrado a ignorar cualquier petición de súplica por parte de su compañero, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con sus labios, primero por el cuello poco a poco, depositando pequeños besos en el chico que completamente rojo trataba de zafarse de su agarre, aun sabiendo que en el fondo no lo dejaría ir. Oponía resistencia cuestionándolo constantemente por que hacia eso, pero el otro no escuchaba, ansiaba desde hace tanto terminar con lo que tantas veces había comenzado._

_-Yo no quiero. Decía Yugi en un leve ruego, pero a Yami lo tenía sin cuidado._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a usar la lengua, mientras con su firme mano recorría la espina dorsal de su compañero, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a áreas más íntimas. Yugi solo atino a girar su rostro a otra dirección con los ojos bien cerrados y las mejillas completas de carmín, sintiendo como se electrizaba su espalda. El mas grande comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras el pequeño débilmente forcejeaba, lentamente Yami desabrocho los botones de su compañero al mismo tiempo que su húmeda lengua pasaba tras el camino que iba marcando. _

_Había algo esa noche que la hacía diferente a las demás, nada de lo que estaba pasando era nuevo, Yugi ya conocía a su amigo y sabía a detalle cómo le gustaba divertirse en las noches. Siempre llegaba a su cuello desabrochando la camisa, pero para infortunio de ambos no llegaban más allá de ese simple acto, mientras Atem dejándolo prometía algún día terminar. Pero no esa noche, era diferente, esta vez acabaría no importándole las consecuencias, en el fondo Yugi sabia que no había marcha atrás, al mismo tiempo que el faraón reconocía que no regresaría para volver a comenzar. _

_-no por favor susurraba el chico en un ruego silencioso que su compañero supo acallar mordiéndolo suavemente en el cuello, tan rápido que causo un gemido en el chico. _

_-Ya, ya no. Decía con dolor el joven mientras se le nublaban los ojos, sus mejillas rojas solo hacían que el faraón quisiera contemplar más su cara. Ansias que lo habían quemado y que no acallaría esa noche. Lo miro fijamente por unos segundos dejándose consumir por sus ardientes ojos para luego devorar a besos los labios de su hikari. Estaba hambriento y su presa no le iba impedir consumir el alimento que tantas veces deseo. La cena perfecta._

_Sus bocas permanecieron unidas durante el suave pero frenético beso, cuando se separaron el pequeño que respiraba agitadamente reclamo de nueva cuenta sin que tuviera algún sentido en el joven, lo hiso para poder sentirse cómodo con los principios que ya empezaban a cansarle a él también, realmente nunca quiso que terminara el beso. _

_-No, no está bien. Dijo tímidamente con las mejillas aún más rojas. _

_El rey egipcio solo atino a sonreír tranquilamente mientras observaba a su otra mitad.- ¿Quién dijo que lo fuera? decía mientras pasaba su cálida mano por la frente del chico hasta bajar suavemente por su mejilla._

_-Pero te necesito tanto que ya no me interesa. Y lo volvió a besar suavemente en los labios esta vez siendo correspondido por su parte de luz. _

_Se levantó un poco y continúo su faena, volviendo a retomar su lugar en la boca del joven, esta vez asegurándose completamente de terminar su trabajo._

El joven por fin se quedó dormido, anestesiado por sus recuerdos, sin sentir más pena, después de todo al despertar, volvería a su rutina diaria, consciente de que al caer la noche, su alma volvería a ahogarse en ese mar de dolor, maldiciéndose en silencio a el mismo, pues ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para no estar solo.


End file.
